powerfullordsfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Hero
A New Hero is the first episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes. Plot Ben Tennyson is running through the streets of Bellwood, chasing down Forever Knights. One of the Knights turns and shots at Ben from a Laser Lance. Ben rolls to dodge and quickly returns to his feet. The Omnitrix beeps, signaling recharge. Ben activates the Omnitrix, and cycles through his aliens. He finds the hologram os Swampfire's face and releases the door, allowing it to slide back. He hits the dial as it pops up. Transformation Sequence: Swampfire (Swampfire): Swampfire! Swampfire launches streams of fire at the Knights. He knocks a couple of them down, and them tosses little green seeds at them. The seeds burrow intot he ground, then large vines grow out of the ground and wrap around the Knights. (Swampfire): Ahg.. these Knights are really persistant. (Knight Commander): Knights, we can't continue to outrun Tennyson. We shall face him in combat. The Knights stop and face Swampfire, readying weapons. (Knight Commander): Have at thee, Tennyson! All the Knights chareg with energy swords. Swampfire releases green gas from his hands towards the Knights. The run through it, unaffected. Swapfire throws a fireball into the center of the group, and the fireball ingnites the gas, creating an explosion that sends the Knights in all directions. (Swampfire): If you can't stand the heat, get out if the swamp! (Knight Commander): Come on, men. We have to defeat this beast. (Swampfire): Sorry, but that's not gonna happen!(hurls fire balls at the Knights, making them scatter) You guys give up?(Suddenly, a large black mechanical dragon drops down in front of Swampfire) I guess not... Swampfire launches streams of fire at the dragon, to no avail. The dragon roars and fires a red laser from its eyes. Swampfire dodges. (Swampfire): (while the Omnitrix beeps) Ha! I can't hurt you and you can't hurt-(reverts) (Ben): -Me... Oh.... The dragon roar and charges a large laser in its mouth. Suddenly, a bright green flash is seen and a Tetramand uppercuts the dragon's chin, making it miss its shot. The tetramand has large spikes on his elbows and smaller ones on his shoulders. He is wearing a black shirt with a white stripe down the front and black fingerless gloves. (Ben): Hey, thanks.. (Tetramand): Not a problem, it's why I'm here. (Ben): I didn't know Tetramands liked to help others... works for me. The Tetramand jumps over to the dragon, and punches it in the face, breaking some of its metal skin. The dragon roars and fires a mouth laser at the Tetramand. He raises his arms to block, and then uppercuts the dragon. He then hammers his fists into the dragon's back, sending it into his rising knee. This attack breaks the dragon in half, its body falling limp. (Ben): Where'd you learn moves like that?! (Tetramand): The army. (Ben): I didn't think the Tetramand army taught stuff like that. But I've been wrong before. Professor Paradox teleports in with a flash of blue light. He takes his goggles off his face and closes his pocket watch, then puts it in his pocket. (Paradox): Hello, Ben! (Ben): Hey, Paradox, what's up? (Paradox): I've come to introduce you to someone. (Ben): The Tetramand? (Paradox): (the Tetramand walks over and stands beside Paradox) Well.. yes, but he's not a Tetramand, all the time. A green energy eminates from the Tetramand, then a symbol similar to the Omnitrix. He hits it and heis engulfed in green light. (Paradox): Ben, meet your new partner, Bryce Bowman. The Tetramand is replaced by a guy, about Ben's age, he is wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, he has a black sports watch on his left wrist. End Scene (Ben): New partner?! (Bryce): Sup? (Paradox): Yes! Azmuth and I thought it would help. (Ben): Help with what? (Paradox): You'll find out soon enough. Anywhp, I have to go. That Vulpimancer's not going to stop until you two stop it.(teleports away.) (Ben): What Vulp- A Vulpimancer roars from down the street, and charges at Ben and Bryce. Ben activates the Omnitrix, and cycles through quickly. (Ben): Good for fighting-(a bright green flash blinds Ben slightly) A white skinned alien with purple-pink armor, his right arm is larger than the left, replaces Bryce. (Outbreak): I got it(charges the Vulpimancer) Outbreak gets close to the Vulpimancer and jumps up. He stabs the Vulpimancer's shoulder with the claws on his right arm, and flips then lands and turns around. The Vulpimancer falls to the ground, whimpering from pain, as odd purple-pink spike grow all on its front-left leg. Ben looks astonished at Outbreak. (Outbreak): Don't just stand there, put it on ice! Characters Aliens *Swampfire (Used By Ben) Trivia